


No Love for Baby Louis

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: My Age Play World [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Adult Babies, Age Play, Baby Louis, Daddy Liam, Daddy Niall, M/M, Other, but no harry sorry, smol, sorry no harry in this one, toddler Zayn, usually he plays the baby tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something smol. First time writing baby Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love for Baby Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr. So I wrote a little something considering I haven't properly written anything since 2013/2014. So here's a little baby Louis for the anon who sent it in! You can find me on tumblr @scrwddpayne and send in some requests there if you like!

Louis pouted in his crib. Glaring over at his older brother Zayn who was already asleep. Louis couldn’t sleep though. Not when daddy Liam had left without even giving him his bedtime kiss and bottle. He had given Zayn a bedtime kiss, so how come he didn’t get one! 

Anger welled up inside Louis little body as he got angrier at his daddy. Sure Louis had been sorta naughty that day. He even had to sit in the naughty chair twice that day! Plus he was sent to bed early, but didn’t his daddy still love him?

The thoughts started to overwhelm him. Tears welled up in his pretty eyes and tears started to fall. What if his daddy really didn’t love him anymore? Was he that bad today? 

He must have been crying quite louder than he though, because in a few minutes he started to hear Zayn shuffling out of his big boy bed and crawling over to Louis.

“Hi baby” Zayn whispered to his baby brother. Reaching out to pat Louis head through the bars. “It’s gonna be otay.” Zayn whispered sleepily to his brother.

Just then the lights were all of a sudden on and both boys turned, surprised to see their daddy and papa standing in the doorway. Tired looks on their faces. Papa more than daddy because Papa Niall had been at work all day long. 

“Zayn babe, what are you doing out of bed?” Papa asked walking into the nursery to pick up his adult toddler. He held him on his hip snuggling him close. “Did you wake up the baby darling?” Papa asked looking over at Louis, who sniffled in return.

Zayn quickly shook his head at his papa and then turned to his daddy.

“No I pwomise! Baby was sad so I was petting his head. Like you and daddy do!” Zayn said shyly wiping at his eyes to get the sleep out.

Daddy Liam frowned and walked over to Louis’ adult crib, looking over the bars at his upset baby.

“And why is our little man so sad?” he asked, pushing the hair out of Louis eyes, before he slowly wiped away the tears.

Louis sniffled and wiped away the tears on his face before making grabby hands at Liam. Who smiled and complied, pulling the sides down on the crib to pick up his baby.

“Daddy no love Louis anymore.” Louis said, still wiping at the small tears that fell from his eyes.

Liam looked down shocked before turning his head to Niall as if asking for answers. Instead however, Niall looked just as confused but shrugged and turned his attention to putting Zayn back to sleep.

“Awe baby, Daddy loves you very much.” Liam replied seriously, but Louis just shook his head.

“Daddy didn’t give baby kiss night night” He replied pointing to his forehead where Liam usually kissed him goodnight.

After hearing that, Liam finally understood feeling guilty. He hadn’t meant to forget his baby’s goodnight kiss. He had meant to come back but had been knackered after such a long day and had fallen asleep as soon as he had gotten back to his and Niall’s room. 

“Daddy is so sorry baby, daddy didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I love you very very much. You’re my best baby in the world. Okay?” Liam said smiling down at Louis in his arms. 

Louis sniffled but nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes still. 

Liam smiled a little more and leaned to pepper kisses over Louis face, making the younger boy giggle.

“Me too daddy! I want kisses too!” Zayn said happily from where Niall had tucked him into bed.

“Oh I’ve got tons of kisses for you two little one.” Liam said chuckling, before he made his way over to Zayn’s bed with Louis on his hips.

“I’ve got some kisses saved up too if anyone wants some.” Niall said laughing quietly.

“Oh ill take those kisses papa” Liam said winking at Niall, making both of their little boys giggle.

“Ew daddy!” Zayn exclaimed, before both little boys were attacked with kisses from both their daddy and their papa. They would both have enough goodnight kisses saved up for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @scrwddpayne if you like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
